In her head
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon is tired and takes a nap on Jane's couch. Awkwardness ensues. Set between 6x21 & 6x22.


**So basically, I've had this play through my mind for a while, so I thought that I would share it with you guys.**

* * *

Lisbon was tired from the current case that they were working on. The leads seemed bogus and she couldn't even find Jane to see what his theories were. It was quite late and she still hadn't told him that she was going to DC with Pike.

No one could blame her, Pike was a nice guy. He seemed a big pushy but at least he's a bad liar like her. He's determined like Jane but he's open with his plans and not as observant. She may not love him passionately, but she could have a normal, some may say a boring life with him. No pleasant surprises that were completely hidden from her.

She can wait for Jane on his couch. He won't mind. It seems that she is the only one that he lets sit on it. He even growled at Cho the other day, when he looked like he was going to sit on the arm of it. He's such a possessive, weird man.

Anyway, Lisbon's eyes began to feel a bit heavy. Must be the lack of sleep between the difficult case and her situation with Pike and Jane. She swung her legs over the rest of the couch and snuggled into its cushions. It smelt of sandalwood and something that was uniquely Jane. It was comforting and allowed her to relax so much that she fell asleep.

_When she woke up, she was lying down on a pool lounger near a pool. The sun was shining down on her. It was warm and felt nice on her face. When was the last time, she did nothing but enjoy the natural healing from the sun on her?_

_She was wearing an emerald green bikini that made her tan pop out to anyone that glanced at her. She kept herself fit, so she knew that she had nice toned legs, which Jane complimented her on, a few times on cases, where she answered the door with her sleep shirt on. Well, if she was dressed for bed, why should she get dressed just because Jane turned up at her door at ungodly times in the night. At least, it meant that he was keeping her in the loop for once. _

_But no need to focus on Jane is there as this is her dream not her nightmare. She turned her head to her head to her left to see that it was Fischer lying next to her, not Pike or Jane for that matter. Guess, they were on a girly getaway at a spa. Her nose was in the fifth chapter of Bridget's Jones Diary. It was quite a good book, didn't require much attention, especially as she's seen the film so knew that plot anyway._

_She was interrupted when she heard a collective of female gasps around her. What was making them into teenagers? She lifted her head from her book to comment, but her mouth when he saw the object of their affections. What was he doing here? It was Jane, well Patrick Jane climbing out of the pool. _

_The water droplets were glistening on his back. Is that what he looked like out of his suits. Yum! Who knew that Jane has such broad shoulders leading down to a trim waist. His swim shorts hung low on his hips, but were tight on his ass. His ass was second to none. It was perky and shapely. God, she wished that she could bite it. She bets that he would enjoy that. She would enjoy it more to mark him as hers._

_She spent so much time oogling him that she only just realised that he sauntering over to her and Fischer. Kim wasn't playing attention to him, so hopefully meant that she wasn't into him. She looked back at him and realised that he had a predatory look on his face. Yes! He was definitely giving her the bedroom eyes, it gave her shivers down her spine. She wished that she could feel this way about Marcus. But, what could she say, Jane and her had history and sparks did fly when they argued._

_When he reached her side, he sent her a cheeky smile. "Hey" he crooned at her. "Hi," was all she could say. Seeing Jane in next to nothing was completely affecting her. She managed to force out "What are you doing here?"._

"_Taking a swim."_

"_I can see that, but why here?"_

"_Because this place has the best pool, wanna come and join me"_

"_Nah, I'm fine here, I'm busy reading."_

"_Pretty please, Teresa! The water's cool and refreshing." She didn't answer him._

"_Come on Teresa" He placed his hand on her arm. It felt like it was burning a hole in her._

"_No, I'm comfy."_

_Jane grabbed the shirt next to Lisbon's head and put it on. He was buttoning it up in front of her. "Fine, have it your way," he said cheekily. He leant down and she closed the gap between them. No one could blame for wanting to taste him._

"_Lisbon, what was that" she heard that as he recoiled from her._

"_No, Teresa, Patrick, call me Teresa. I love you" she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and brought his lips back to hers. She heard him gasp as she poked her tongue in his mouth. But wait, it felt real, the weight on her and the feeling on him sucking on her tongue and his hand playing with her hair._

She opened her eyes to discover Jane's face. Oh god! She practically pulled him on top of her in her sleep and she was freaking kissing him in the bullpen. Crap! She looked down and she had his shirt in a death grip. She released it straight away and Jane moved away instantly. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the sound of applause erupted around the office.

She went bright red. She practically molested Jane in her sleep. She'll never live that down. What gave her the feeling over water thrown over was hearing Pike's voice say "Well, I guess she's not going to DC any more." before he turned and walked back to the elevators. Double crap! But the thought was pushed out her head when she heard Jane whisper "Love you too" and his eyes sparkled.

She needed to speak to Pike, but he was right. She couldn't go to DC, definitely not after Jane said that he loves her. She sat up ans asked "Do you mean what you said?"

"Of course Teresa, why else would I go and make you my first demand when I came back. I can't imagine being able to wake up, knowing that I won't see you." A tear fell down Lisbon's face but Jane caught it on his finger. "Let's get out of here, so we're no longer being watched, I know a place that sells great eggs."

"Sure," She let him drag her to her feet. She put her hand in his and he curled his fingers over hers in a protective manner. "Alright, show's over" He remarked to their co workers as they walked in synch towards to exit.

THE END.


End file.
